Thick Cabbage
by 1SoraHoshi
Summary: Harry's rubbish when it comes to girls... And boys. And Draco is determined to make the most out of this opportunity to tease the poor boy. Even if Harry doesn't even notice.


Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related.

* * *

><p>"Malf-Draco?"<p>

_Yes?_

"I-I don't really know how to say this."

_Do you ever?_

"Er-I just…"

_Go on…_

"I-I well really I just-"

_Your stuttering is getting increasingly worse every time you open your mouth Potter. You should look into that._

"I know we've had our differences."

_Who doesn't?_

"And I know there's this…"

_Yes?_

_ "_Well, there _was_ this…"

_Get on with it. Come on._

"…hate towards each other."

_ I hadn't noticed._

"And I think-actually Hermione thinks"

_She does, does she? I thought she was one of those muggle machine things. That would explain her brain capacity. Thanks for clearing that one up._

"that all of this-err-that was, sexu-"

_Oh no don't stop now. Say it. Come on now._

"Err. Tension."

_Bollocks._

"Um, yes. Just tension."

_Just tension? Red looks good on you, by the way._

"And we were misinterpreting that tension"

_Oh, I assure you, I was not._

"and it lead to frustration"

_You have a problem with stating the blatantly obvious, Potter. We'll have to work on that too._

_ "_which we turned into hate and it fueled our fights-"

_Mm, more clever things I hadn't figured out on my own._

"She has a detailed theory she explained to me once and I dare not repeat it all."

_Oh please do. If it makes you flush so lovely…_

"So the thing we misinterpreted was"

_Finally._

"we didn't really hate each other."

_Of course you would find a way to prolong this painfully amusing __chat__ babble._

"Not really. We just sort of…"

_Yes Potter? Are you finally getting to the good bit?_

"We were confused."

_No Potter, _you_ were confused. _I_ got it. So did everyone else apparently. They figured it out long ago. Now. Get. On. With. It._

"It shocked me when I realized this."

_No doubt._

"And why shouldn't it have?"

_Oh sweet Merlin._

"It's not every day your future changes so drastically from where you thought it was headed"

_If you don't hurry up-_

"and where it was expected to head."

_Don't give me that excuse, poor famous Harry Potter._

"So it took a while to come to terms with it."

_Oh really? You hadn't made that quite clear by taking this damn long to-_

"So, what I'm trying to say is that…"

_Potter…_

"Draco…"

_So help me Merlin, I'm going to beat it out of you. The muggle way… That's it. Deep breaths _Harry_… This is ridiculously difficult for the defeater of the Dark Lord._

"Draco I…"

_The blush on your face is quite nice._

"I… I… Drac-I-"

_Maybe I should take pity-Did he just call me _Drake_? …That won't work for me. Not at all._

"I l-like you, okay? I know it's crazy. You're probably going to hex me now. I wouldn't blame you. I mean I'd hex you if you told me that and I didn't feel the same like you don't now so go ahead but don't make it too embarrassing please-I just-Hermione and Ron forced me into this because I wouldn't shut up about you-"

"Are you quite finished?" Harry looks up startled at the interruption, finally making eye contact. His face pinkens even more.

Draco rolls his eyes and raises an eyebrow.

"_Harry_," he mocks, "You're a burk(1) and an outright pain in the arse. I trust you're dense enough not to know this."

Harry looks genuinely upset which causes Draco to change tactic. He sighs and looks away with a light tinge of color added to his pale cheeks.

"Is it not blatantly obvious to you? I know you're thick but how do you not notice that the git you've been abusing for years likes you?"

Harry's eyes widen a fraction and he looks guilty for half a second. Then he breaks into laughter. He's hunched over, hugging his aching sides in hysterics.

"And just what is so funny?" Draco snaps his head back to glare at Harry, his face darkening even more in color. Harry stands back upright still chuckling.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting that. That's all. Red looks good on you by the way," his smirking face is not what Draco wanted to see when he agreed to listen to all Harry had to say to him. His eyes narrow further at Harry's continued chuckles.

"Oh sod off," Draco turns to leave but Harry catches his arm.

"No wait! Draco!"

"Sod. Off... Wanker."

Draco struggles to free his arm.

"Not a chance."

And Harry jolts forward suddenly, capturing Draco's lips in a hard kiss. He parts his lips to lick at Draco's unresponsive mouth. And then it's Draco who's laughing. Harry feels insulted and releases his hold on the blonde's face. Draco snickers.

"About damn time, ya cabbage(2)."

And he pulls Harry in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>1. idiot, stupid person<p>

2. A stupid person or someone with no mental abilities whatever.

Thanks, Wikipedia, for the British slang(:


End file.
